


music taste

by revoleotion



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Author wrote this instead of studying, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Humor, Sea Shanties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revoleotion/pseuds/revoleotion
Summary: Luke wants to learn a song that he totally didn't pick up from Barbatos.Simeon and Solomon have a discussion about love.
Relationships: Luke & Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Simeon & Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 23





	music taste

“There’s a song I want to learn,” Luke tells Simeon on a Monday morning, hands clasped around a cup of hot chocolate and his eyes glued to his plate. It’s a slow morning in their dorm, exams have started but none of them have one scheduled for the day. Luke is wearing the outfit he dedicated to studying; a white turtleneck that is big enough to swallow him and comfortable shorts. Nobody but his dorm-mates are going to ever see him like this. They’re eating breakfast in the living room area because nobody is there to stop them, really.

“Oh?” Solomon asks from his corner. “Why are you telling us this?”

Luke’s eyes snap up and he glares at the sorcerer. He exhales, obviously frustrated but not (only) because of Solomon.

“Well, if you must know, it’s not exactly my range. Which means I need Simeon’s help.”

Simeon puts his own cup down, a present from the human that he uses with every single meal, no matter if he’s drinking tea or not.

“Alright,” he says. “Why don’t you just show it to us and I’ll see what I can do?”

Luke considers it. He obviously doesn’t want Solomon to be present for this but the sorcerer seems too invested to leave now. After a few minutes of consideration, Luke lets go of his cup and reaches for his D.D.D. Simeon exchanges a curious glare with Solomon who looks like he’s about to witness something truly great.

What Luke ends up playing on his D.D.D. is… a sea shanty. It’s so far from his usual taste that there has to be a reason for this but Luke would probably rather commit murder than telling him. Simeon pays attention to the song but can’t help a glance at Solomon. The human sorcerer has closed his eyes and hums the melody of his song. It’s endearing and Simeon is convinced that this is also something that is not going to leave their dorm.

Luke’s problem is not hard to understand. The vocals of his song are deep, far out of his reach. Luke has a phenomenal singing voice but there is no way he can do _this._

The song immediately loops after it’s over; Luke grabs his D.D.D. and turns it off, cheeks flushed red. He then looks at Simeon with the faith a child might have in a parent to solve every problem there is. Sometimes, Simeon is taken aback by Luke’s faith in him. Simeon is far from being perfect and just like Solomon he prioritizes humanity over following rules from the celestial realm with no room for error. Sometimes, humanity _is_ the error, and Simeon is willing to work around what he has been taught to save it. Luke always wanted to do things the right way, the way he grew up. He sees the celestial realm as an unstoppable, impeccable force in the universe. Simeon doesn’t want to be the one to ruin his faith in it – but he’s also aware that there’s a difference between choosing to believe because you want to and feeling forced to believe because you’ve been told it’s the only correct way.

He forces himself to snap out of his thoughts when Luke’s expression grows impatient.

“There’s always the possibility of adding a higher voice,” Simeon says into the now awkward silence.

“I heard that song somewhere,” Solomon says. His face is still thoughtful, focused, the same expression it held while he was listening, but he has opened his eyes again. When he notices Simeon staring at him, he flashes a smile.

He already knows, Simeon thinks. This is just for show. He might have to stop Solomon before he starts being mean to Luke.

“I’ve never heard it before, this is my first time hearing it,” Simeon says.

Solomon shakes his head. “Not the recording, no. I heard it from someone else. Who was it?”

Luke’s face manages to turn into an even darker shade of red than before.

“I have no idea what you’re –”

“Barbatos!” Solomon exclaims with a huge grin. “That’s it! He sings when he’s busy baking, I watched up enough times, it has to be one of the songs he sung while baking.”

Luke looks like he wants to strangle the sorcerer. He clears his throat and curls his hands to fists in his lap.

“Why would you even be with him while he’s baking? I’m his apprentice!”

“I’m his pactmate,” Solomon teases.

“So what! Shut up! He loves me m –”

“Okay, okay,” Simeon interrupts before this can get ugly. “We’ll help you impress Barbatos.”

“That’s not what I –” Luke starts, then pauses. “Well, alright. I’ll allow you to help me. After the exams.”

“Of course,” Solomon says, his eyes lit up with mischief. “You don’t want to disappoint your father with bad grades, don’t you?”

“He’s not my father,” Luke hisses. He turns his head to Simeon, pleading eyes, vulnerable expression on his face. “But you’ll help me, right? I really want to be able to sing it.”

“Of course,” Simeon promises – because what choice does he have, really? Luke smiles triumphantly and finally starts eating his breakfast.

“Does he ever talk about me when I’m not there?” the angel asks Solomon after what feels like an eternity. Before Solomon can even answer, Simeon breaks out into laughter, not a mean one, a genuine one that comes as a surprise to everyone, him included. He hides behind the teacup to hide it but it’s already too late.

“Hey!” Luke mutters. “Am I not allowed to ask that?”

“He does,” Solomon says. “All the time. _I really enjoy spending time with you Solomon, but I’d rather have my apprentice with me. Unlike you, he never set the stove on fire while making a grilled cheese –”_

“Stop it,” Simeon begs because he feels like he’s about to choke on his laughter. Solomon’s grin grows wider and he shakes his head.

“Did that really happen?” Luke asks.

“I may have paraphrased a little,” Solomon replies. Simeon wonders if it’s possible to die from laughter. It feels like he’s about to find out.

“Of course you were, he doesn’t talk like that. Did you set the stove on fire?”

Solomon lets out a playful gasp. “Do I look like the kind of person to set stoves on fire?”

“Yes.”

“Please, stop it, I’m begging you,” Simeon manages.

Solomon grins but he doesn’t push it. Instead, he puts on a rather serious expression, as serious as Solomon can get without Asmodeus being involved.

“All jokes aside, yes, he does. Does that make you happy?”

Luke refuses to answer. He pulls at the sleeves of his oversized turtleneck and gets up.

“I’ll be in my room studying,” he says. “And I am going to wear one of Levi’s soundproof headphones, so you have to come in if you need me.”

“Noted,” Solomon says.

“Good luck,” Simeon says.

Luke glares at the two of them before he collects his dishes and leaves. Simeon lets out a small sigh. His entire body hurts from laughing.

“Pactmate?” he asks. “What’s that?”

“We have a pact together,” Solomon says like it’s obvious. “But don’t let that fool you, not every demon gets that privilege.”

The sorcerer looks at the door Luke carefully closed behind him just minutes ago.

“Love is complicated,” he says. “We all experience it differently. I’m sure you as an angel can understand this.”

Ah. And even though Simeon doesn’t understand, he _understands._

He nods. “That’s what I love most about humans.”

Solomon meets his eyes and smiles.

“Keeps you grounded,” he says. “That it takes a human to teach a demon that nothing is wrong with him just because he can’t love anyone romantically.”

“The sea shanties are another thing, of course,” Simeon remarks and ducks down when Solomon throws a pillow at him.

“You ruined my punchline! I was about to say that!”

“Sorry, sorry,” Simon says. He’s not really sorry. He never thought about if he likes Barbatos. He trusts him, that was enough. But now with Luke’s attachment to him, he has to start paying attention to the demon.

“You have to tell me if you ever want me to set up a meeting with Barbatos. Because. You know. The two of you now clearly co-parent…”

Solomon doesn’t get to finish his sentence. Simeon reaches for the pillow on his armchair and throws it with all his strength. It hits Solomon right in the face and then drops into his lap. The sorcerer puts on a smile that is slightly concerning and slowly reaches for another pillow.

“Watch out with the cups, please,” Simeon begs. He wouldn’t forgive himself if something happened to the cup the human gave to him on his birthday.

“We can do this outside too. Just the two of us. Until one of us gives up,” Solomon offers.

And because it’s exam season and Simeon should study for his demonology exam, he agrees and grabs as many pillows as he can carry.

Love is an odd thing, he thinks while trying to avoid Solomon’s surprisingly strong attacks in the hallway, and it doesn’t surprise him at all that humans will always understand it better than angels or demons ever could.

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in an universe where Barbatos is out as aromantic, so Solomon doesn't out him here! 
> 
> Also thanks to Fiona for helping me with this, especially with the moment where I talk about faith a bit. I got inspired by my favorite star wars book of all time, so if anyone has read Master&Apprentice and wants to talk, I'm here.


End file.
